Shades of Lily
by EternallyNostalgic
Summary: Short drabbles of our favourite popstar, Lily! Reviews are appreciated! Requests for future chapters are also encouraged! I'm using her Japanese name because it's better. Chapter three: Oh no! Lily has lost her favourite ribbon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Theese are just drabbles, so they are short. Enjoy!**

**Shades of Lily.**

**Battling the Fishes.**

A sunny day again, as Lily was out 'Battling the fishies' as she called it.

"I've got you now!" She cried, yanking on her fishing pole with all her might.

"Urgh, you're a tough one, aren't you?" She pulled and yanked, finally feeling the fish grow weary of battle.

"Ah ha ha ha, I caught you-!" She was cut off mid-sentence when she saw that her catch of the day was merely a tree branch that had fallen into the river last typhoon.

"Argh!" She yelled, frustrated. She kicked the log back into the river.

Danny walked by shortly after that, eyeing her with concern.

"Lily, want to head over to the café for some lunch?"

Sighing, Lily turned to face him.

"Of course," She smiled.

Danny walked away, leaving Lily a few paces behind.

She turned around and shook a fist at the river.

"You may have won this time… BUT THE WAR IS NOT OVER!"

End.

**A/N: Reviews make me smile! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shades of Lily**

**Little Sister.**

"I have a little sister." She said, "But she stayed back in the city."

Natalie blinked, "How come?"

"She was rude, she always said things like: 'You need to write more songs, get you're career flying' all that rude stuff…" Lily pouted.

Natalie shrugged. "Little sisters are supposed to be that way." She grinned as she poured flour into the sugar container.

"What are you doing…?" Lily asked.

"You'll see…"

-x-

Elliot walked up to Julia's place with a plate of cookies.

_She will love these! _He thought, grinning ear to ear.

Julia opened the door and greeted him.

"Aw, for me, you shouldn't have!" She beamed.

Bite…

"ICK! What did you put in these things?! They're gross!!"

Elliott frowned.

"But I followed the recipe-"

"Loser!" Julia slammed the door in his face.

Meanwhile… Natalie and Lily hid behind a nearby bush, the former snickering uncontrollably.

"So _that's_ what little sisters are for?" Lily inquired.

"Yep." Natalie grinned.

**End.**

**Sweets.**

A day at the café is Lily's favorite thing.

However, be sure to stock extra sweets for the sweet toothed pop star, or you may need to rebuild a whole store.

"What do you mean, 'You're out of cookies'!?" Lily roared to Madeline, the kind old lady running the Café.

"I'm sorry Lily, Eliza just came along and bought them all up-"

"Don't 'I'm sorry, Lily' me! I need my cookies or I may just… Just burst!"

Madeline stared.

"I think you'll live, Lass…"

Lily began pacing the floor.

"What am I going to do? The next batch won't be done for three hours and I can't hang out here forever… Ugh, this isn't fair, WHY does this only happen to me?!"

She began to tug on her own hair, threatening to pull it out.

"Lily, I bought extra for you!"

Lily turned around, Eliza stood there, holding a plate of warm, chocolate cookies.

"Y-you what?" Lily blinked.

"I got some for you, here." Eliza said, handing her the plate.

Lily frowned.

"You could have told me that before I pulled half of my hair out…"

**End.**


	3. Ribbons

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and please review, also, Lily is Lanna's jap, name, in case anyone was confused. :) **

**Ribbons.**

"Agh, how could I loose it?" Lily cried.

Chelsea searched under the table in Lily's house.

"We can find it, Lil'"

"No we can't, it's gone! Forever out of my life!"

Lily banged her head on the wall. "My favourite ribbon!"

Chelsea glanced at her blonde haired friend, noticing something on her head.

"Lily-"

"Not now, Chelsea, can't you see I'm-"

"No, your ribbon; it's on your head!" Lily looked up and reached her hand for the silk piece of fabric.

"It is!" Lily exclaimed happily. "Oh, Chelsea, I love you! You really saved my life just now!"

Chelsea was squeezed by her tight embrace.

"Urgh, your welcome?"


End file.
